Styxhexenhammer666
Tarl Warwick (born 1988), known by his screen name of Styxhexenhammer666, is an extreme edgelord YouTuber who shares his views on various topics of interest such as religion, politics, world events, occultism and posts other miscellaneous material. He is known for his ability to speak continuously for over twenty minutes without editing. Overview A typical video has him sitting in his house with his microphone in view expressing his opinions on politics and current events. Not all of his videos are of him speaking his mind on camera. For example, he has uploaded music videos by Charles Manson, videos of his garden, promotion of his occult literary works and more recently the opening of field ration packs. Every video he ends by saying "that's about all, peace out". Many of his videos, especially between 2011 and 2014 have been about religion. His religious background is that as a child, he was a deist Christian until becoming a fundamentalist Christian at the age of 15. When he became an adult, he started researching religions and came to the belief that religion was a negative force and became an Atheist. For a while he considered himself an independent Satanist before leaving the philosophy for Paganism. He has been mistaken for being a devil worshipper because of the name "Satanism", but he was actually an Atheistic Satanist, a form of Satanism that uses the name "Satan" as a symbol of rebellion against Christianity, he never believed in a literal Satan. He had previously uploaded trip reports from when he used recreational drugs. He stopped using drugs in 2010 after a severe overdose from a type of synthetic marijuana known as "Spice" that sent him to a psychiatric ward. He said it took many months before he felt normal again and advised that no one should ever use the substance. During 2016, his videos became increasingly focused on the 2016 United States presidential election. Initially, he endorsed Garry Johnson of the Libertarian Party, until he felt he could no longer support Johnson due to differences in views on Islamic immigration and switched his support to Donald Trump. Even before he unendorsed Garry Johnson, he predicted that Donald Trump would win presidency and also voted for Trump in the Vermont primaries, making him one of very few political commentators to successfully predict the outcome of the general election. His videos can be controversial and he is not afraid to express opinions considered to be unpopular. Beginning with Charles Manson, he has expressed his belief that Manson was innocent and should be released from prison. During the years when most of his uploads were about religion, he expressed his fair share of anti-religious sentiment, especially towards Christianity, Judaism and Islam. He also considered himself to be the most anti-religious person in Vermont. He has admitted to receiving death threats from Christians due his anti-Christian videos, although he said he never had a problem with liberal Christians, it was the fundamentalist Christians had a problem with. Some examples of his most anti-religious videos include: Proving the Bible is a Fraud, The Truth about Organized Religion, New Age Morality, and New Religious Movements and Fred Phelps, Last True Christian, Dies at 84. Political views Tarl Warwick's political views are complex and have been known to change over time. Views expressed include anti-religion, populism, classical liberalism, drug legalization, pro-abortion, right to bear arms, cultural nationalism, anti-globalization and apocalypticism. Examples of how his political views have changed over time include how he used to consider himself a Liberal around 2009, but later became a Libertarian. Another example was in 2016 when he abandoned his support for the Libertarian Party in favor of Donald Trump, after saying a year earlier that he would never vote for Trump. His views over the years have moved to the right. Since 2016, many of his videos have been defensive of Donald Trump, advocative of new nationalism and he supports the conspiracy that Seth Rich was assassinated for leaking Democratic National Committee emails to Wikileaks, rejecting the mainstream consensus of Russian involvement. European Union He opposes the European Union and has made videos in support of Eurosceptic right-wing populist parties, such as the Freedom Party of Austria and National Front in France. He also urged all his British viewers to vote to leave the EU in the 2016 Brexit referendum. Immigration Warwick is critical of open-door immigration policies such as those in place in Europe because he believes the people do not assimilate to into a common culture and allows entry to Islamic extremists. He believes multiculturalism has failed but multiethnicism can work if assimilation is encouraged. In a video uploaded in 2011, he stated that America was meant to be a melting pot and should continue allowing immigrants from all parts of the world. However, in a 2017 video titled "Open Borders and Limitless Immigration Are Stupid", he believes America no longer has enough open space to admit unlimited numbers of immigrants and believes limiting immigration is important for liberty because "people from cultures that don't value freedom can poor in at their leisure". He fully supports Donald Trump's policies to build a wall on the Mexican border and to block immigration from a select number of Islamic countries. Alt-Right Warwick has attracted a following from the alt-right, a loosely formed populist movement centred around white nationalism. He has said in 2016 that he is "not really on the alt-right", but appeared sympathetic to the movement. In September 2016, he appeared as a guest on Red Ice TV, a YouTube channel which describes itself as "predominately focusing on issues concerning European survival" where he admitted he was on the fringes of the alt-right. In a video posted on December 31, 2016, he mentioned about being more than happy to called "alt-lite". In the same video, he claimed that prominent alt-right figure Milo Yiannopoulos is not alt-right or alt-lite, but a "gay Jewish Zionist with primarily black boyfriends". Other channels Before he used his current channel, Tarl Warwick is known to have used two other channels which have been deleted for violating Google's terms of service, StyxHexenhammer and Botany101. In the case of the later channel, he said he had no idea why the channel was deleted, but suspected it may have been because of his opposition to Israel, his support for the use of psychedelic drugs and him telling people to rebel against government tyranny. A search of his Botany101 channel on the Internet Archive Wayback Machine shows that he used a display picture resembling a Swastika. He also has two existing channels that he uses for material that could potentially incur copyright strikes by the names of FatHawaiianMan and CharlieMillesManson.